Solemn Vows
by changed currents
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are old childhood friends. One is a princess and one is a guard, working to keep his family afloat. Both keep their feelings of love carefully masked. But when Percy's sister dies, he's inconsolable and grieving, and gives no pity to anyone. Can Annabeth pull Percy from his grieving and hurtful trance? Eventual Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson stood beneath the hot yellow sun, sweating in his heavy armor. The sword at his side seem to weigh a hundred pounds more than its supposed weight. Sweat trickled down his neck and itched his skin, and he desperately wanted to shed his armor and take a dive into the nearby lake.

But unfortunately for him, he couldn't. Today _another_ prince from _another_ kingdom was coming to meet their princess Annabeth, and he had to be on guard, watching as Their Royal Highnesses get acquainted.

For two straight years leading up to Princess Annabeth's twenty-second birthday, her parents had been collecting suitors from far and wide to find their daughter a husband. For two straight years, the princess's sarcastic warrior girl attitude had scared off all of the potential. Now the princess was nearing her twenty-second birthday, the age she would be crowned queen, and she still hadn't found a husband.

Their kingdom, Olympera, had a rule.

 _If the king and queen only birthed female children, the eldest has to marry at the age (or younger) of twenty-two, or she shall not be crowned._

Which basically meant Princess Annabeth had to marry to be crowned queen.

Which sucked.

Percy sighed as he watched the princess and prince walk down the cobbled pathway of the gardens, speaking in soft tones. The princess's blonde hair was a beautiful golden as the sun flashed off of the chopstick-pinned bun. Her dress, one of rich pink silk that had a skirt that swirled around her ankles, swayed as she walked beside the prince. She wore black flats and a diamond necklace, though Percy could only see the gold chain from where he stood.

The prince's name was Emmett, and he was from the southern kingdom of Terra, where his father Bernardo was king. He had three younger brothers, all in their preteens. He was supposedly kind to women and had a rowdy sense of humor. Percy heard that Queen Athene was hoping they would match with their teenage attitudes.

Suddenly, there was a yell that was quickly cut off. Percy jolted himself out of his thoughts to see Prince Emmett pushing Princess Annabeth onto a wooden bench surrounded by shrub walls, holding her down with one arm, covering her mouth, while the other snaked itself up the girl's skirt, pulling it up. Annabeth squirmed and desperately tried to shrug him off, but he was too strong.

Percy decided to take the situation calmly. He snuck quietly up behind a bush, right where the princess could see him, and reflected a ray of light from his armor and onto Prince Emmett's chest, where Annabeth could see.

The princess's head snapped up, and she saw Percy hiding behind the bush. Percy put a finger to his lips and mimed stabbing the prince in the back. Annabeth gave a barely perceptible nod and resumed her squirming.

Prince Emmett was eyeing Annabeth's revealed underwear like it was a cooked turkey when Percy charged out of his shrub and grabbed the prince in a headlock, his sword at the prince's throat.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" Percy snarled. "A dishonest prince trying to touch an innocent girl?" He dug his sword point in deeper, almost enough for a cut.

Prince Emmett was completely taken by surprise as the princess he had been trying to "deepen the relationship" with pushed her skirt down and grabbed a chopstick from her bun, twisting it. A blade unfolded from it, and the princess held it to his chest.

"Lies!" the prince cried desperately. "I was merely checking if she was...bitten by a mosquito!"

Percy nearly laughed at Emmett's stupid excuse. "Really."

Princess Annabeth, her bun disheveled and her skirt wrinkled, snarled and pressed her blade in a bit deeper. Red blossomed across his pressed white shirt. She was still breathing heavily.

"Guard, what's your name?" she asked Percy.

"Percy, Your Majesty. I thought you knew." Percy grinned under his visor.

Annabeth rolled her startling grey eyes. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

However, the princess couldn't help but reminisce the old days, when she was a young girl, not burdened by her princess duties. She would play with the son of the head guard, Poseidon Jackson, who came from the island kingdom of Atlantia to serve in Olympera's army. When he grew too old to serve, he settled down, married, and had a son. Percy.

Annabeth and Percy were best of friends. They played hide-and-seek from the guards, chased each other around, and swam together in the nearby lake. As they grew older, they learned to ride horses together, drive a chariot, and even wield swords and daggers.

But when Annabeth turned sixteen, her parents loaded her down with her princess duties. She no longer had time to spar, swim, or ride with Percy. Percy, on the other hand, was being trained to be a palace guard. She still remembered the time they had said goodbye.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Percy knocked Annabeth's dagger out of her hands, a smile on his face. "You're getting better. Same time tomorrow?"_

 _Annabeth bit her lip. "About that, Percy..."_

 _She told him how her parents had said she was old enough now to begin her princess duties and start training to become queen._

 _Percy's face fell, but his eyes never lost their happiness. "It's okay, Annabeth. I should've known this would happen. After all, you're supposed to be next queen of Olympera. One little boy can't stand in your way."_

 _Annabeth couldn't tell if he was mad at her or not._

 _He reached out a finger and tipped her chin up so she faced him. His fingers were warm and tanned, just like hers._

 _"Listen, Wise Girl. It's not your fault, okay? Don't beat yourself up because I'm disappointed. I understand, I really do. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'm going to start training to be a palace guard soon, too. We'll probably see each other, just not...as close."_

 _Annabeth's eyes began to leak tears. "But I don't want you to go. I want to be able to have these times with you."_

 _She knew probably sounded like a spoiled brat, but she didn't care._

 _Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes met hers. "I'm afraid we can't, Annie Bell," he said, using her annoying uncle's nickname for her._

 _Then he said the words Annabeth cherished like a real, tangible thing._

 _"I love you, Annabeth. Now go be a princess for me."_

 _Then he turned, flashed her one last melancholy grin, and walked out of the arena._

 _*End Flashback*_

"Princess?" Percy, present-time Percy, waved a hand in her face.

"Oh, yes, sorry, Percy. Can you send a message to one of your fellow guards for me? Tell him to get Queen Athene," Annabeth instructed.

"Sure," Percy said, and pulled out a bright red cylinder out of his armor. He shot it into the air, spelling out a brilliant red message:

GET QUEEN ATHENE AND MEET ME.

"Now we wait," Percy said. He reached inside his armor and handed Annabeth a length of rope. "Tie his hands behind his back."

Prince Emmett growled, but he couldn't do anything in a headlock with a sword at his throat.

The princess pinned her dagger back into her bun as a chopstick and began to tie the prince's hands in a series of fisherman's knots. She wove the rough rope as easily as if it was the finest string in Olympera, and her fingers were longer and nimble.

Just as Annabeth finished the final knot, Queen Athene and King Frederick came striding up the lane, clearly in a hurry, followed by five guards. They took in the scene with wide, shocked eyes.

"Annabeth! Guard Perseus! What is the meaning of this?" cried Queen Athene. "Why is the eldest prince of Terra tied up like a criminal?

"Mother," Annabeth said in a calm tone. "This man tried to touch me in an inappropriate area. Guard Perseus here only assisted in subduing the prince."

"Impossible!" exclaimed King Frederick. "He would never, especially with King Bernardo as his father!"

"Your Majesty," Percy said from where he was, holding Emmett in a headlock. "I witnessed the entire thing."

Prince Emmett's face colored when he heard the name of his father. "You mean that bumbling old fool? He'll be dead soon, and I will rule Terra! No one will be able to stop me!"

Queen Athene's face clouded over. King Frederick's was turmoil of anger, surprise, shock, and disgust.

"Guards!" Queen Athene snapped, and the five guards behind her snapped to attention. "Take this disgusting traitor of a prince and cuff him. Put him in the dungeons. Two biscuits and a cup of water. We shall talk to his father soon."

"Yes, Your Highness," the guards responded. "We shall see to it immediately."

One guard pulled out a pair of heavy iron cuffs and snapped them over the prince's wrists. Another cuffed his ankles. A third produced a bag made of scratchy straw and pulled it over Prince Emmett's head. The fourth untied the rope bonds on the prince's wrist, though he had a bit of trouble because of Princess Annabeth's knots. And the fifth relieved Percy of his headlock and replaced his sword with the guard's own.

Finally, they led the traitorous prince out of the gardens and into the palace.

King Frederick went with them, most likely to question the prince. His purple cloak billowed behind him as he strode briskly behind the guards, crown gleaming in his blonde hair so like Annabeth's.

Queen Athene saw them off, then turned to Percy, who was dusting off his armor and stretching his cramped arm.

"Perseus Jackson," the queen said.

Percy snapped to attention. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You will be given a promotion," Queen Athene said. "For your outstanding performance in aiding my daughter. Without your watchful eye and quick actions, this situation might've be much more serious then it was."

Percy bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty. You are too kind."

"No, Perseus," Queen Athene let slip a rare smile. Her grey eyes bore into Percy's. "Your deeds have earned you the right as my daughter's knight."

Princess Annabeth gasped. She'd never had a knight. But _Percy?_ This was too good to be true! Then she scolded herself in her head. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with anyone not of royal blood. Especially not a palace guard.

But Percy, with his soft sea-green eyes and adorable crooked grin, was almost too much to take. He was handsomer than any of her suitors by far, and much more courteous and kind. He certainly had never tried to rape her either.

Annabeth was snapped out of her thoughts when her mother said, "Princess, don't you think that is a fitting role for the guard who saved you from a horrible fate?"

She flashed her most beautiful smile she could, displaying all her teeth. "Yes, of course, Your Majesty. A fitting role indeed."

Queen Athene's eyes sparked with approval with her daughter's impeccable matter. "Good. Perseus, report to the throne room as soon as Princess Annabeth comes for you. She will escort you there. Until then. Come, Annabeth"

Skirts swishing and heels clacking, the queen strode away, the princess following miserably in her wake.

 **So that's my first Percabeth story set in a "medieval" time, and I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 should be out in a week or so, maybe sooner.**

 **See you next time! Review and favorite, please!**

 **-Starfire72**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy examined himself in the full length mirror. He had polished his armor, scabbard, vanbraces, sword, and helmet. He'd made sure the sunset orange plume on his helmet was perfect, not a thread out of place. He'd combed his hair and showered, which basically meant dumping water over his head.

Finally, he was ready to don his armor. Percy first strapped on the chestplate, tightening the straps. Then the shinguards and greaves. After that followed all the tiny pieces for his arms, shoulders, back, and hands. He pulled on his boots and knotted the laces tightly. Percy strapped on his scabbard and shield, tucked his helmet under his arm, and waited. Even if a palace guard rarely had active work, he was still forced to wear heavy armor and a shield.

Percy thought that was preposterous. But if he wanted to see Annabeth, that was what he had to do.

And he did see Annabeth. He saw her acting courteous to her suitors. He saw her attending royal balls. He saw her in her rich silk gowns and fine gold jewelry. He saw her riding out to greet her parent's subjects. He saw her taking lessons and learning to speak different languages.

Percy saw her being the princess he wanted her to be.

But it didn't help lessen his heartbreak. He loved Annabeth, truly and deeply. He would die for the princess, and not just out of loyalty and his duties, but also because he loved her. She was beautiful in every way, untouchable and perfect.

He would've married her if he could.

But he couldn't. He wasn't of royal blood. Annabeth's parents would never allow it.

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts. Gathering himself back together, Percy straightened his armor, checked his reflection one last time, and opened the door.

~~xx-00-xx~~

Why did Percy Jackson have to be so hot?

That was the first thought that ran through Annabeth's head as Percy opened his simple wooden door. She'd been sent to fetch him just like her mother had said, and now he was gazing at her with those adorable sea-green eyes.

"Hey, Princess," he said in his deep drawl that Annabeth found so endearing. "Queen Athene sent you?" A smile played at the edge of his lips.

Annabeth blushed. "Hi, Percy. Come on, my mom will kill me if we're late."

Percy laughed. "Just you?"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth snapped, and punched him, which was a terrible idea. Her fist smacked his hard armor, pain lancing up her knuckles.

A snicker came from Percy, which then erupted into full on laughter. "You don't punch people wearing armor, Wise Girl." Percy held up his gloved fist. "But you do punch girls wearing dresses that show way too much skin."

Annabeth looked down at herself. She wore a dress with the skinniest straps she'd ever seen, almost thinner than what was considered spaghetti straps. The dress ended at her feet, but there was a cut all the way up to her mid-thigh, her legs on full view from the side.

She blushed. "Come _on!_ "

Percy sighed. "So impatient." He tucked his helmet under his arm and pulled a key from under his armor. Slipping out of the room, he locked the door. "I hope Ackerley doesn't mind."

"Ackerley?"

"My roommate."

"Oh."

For a fleeting moment, Annabeth wished she were Percy's roommate. Then she inwardly scolded herself. She was a princess. He was a guard. There was no way they could be together.

"Let's go," Percy said, back to his guard manner. "Throne room?"

"Yes," Annabeth said with a tinge of sadness. Luckily, Percy didn't catch it.

"After you, Princess," Percy said, gesturing. His iron armor flashed in the torchlight.

Annabeth nodded and strode on ahead, her dress swirling around her feet. Her ring with the royal crest on it glittered on her right hand. She wore some pretty gold flats that accentuated her pale pink dress.

 _What was it with her and pink dresses?_ wondered Percy. _She wears a pink dress everywhere._

"Princess." His low voice made her turn, her brilliant grey eyes meeting his.

"Yes?" Annabeth's heart thumped.

"Whatever..." he paused. "...feelings we had for each other before..they don't really count anymore, do they?"

Annabeth's heart broke at his forlorn tone. She bit her lips, hesitant to reply.

"In my parents' eyes...yes," she said slowly, uncertainly.

"What about you?" Percy pressed, oblivious to the fact he was making her uncomfortable. His own eyes were looking at her with a fierce intensity, burning their way into her soul.

Annabeth hesitated. She bit her lip, nearly breaking the skin. "I...don't know what to think anymore."

Only years of practice kept Percy's face from falling. He just nodded and continued walking, not meeting her eyes.

Annabeth slowly turned around and forced herself to move her feet. She walked almost robotically, arms at her sides and jerky steps.

"Well, then," Percy said quietly. "Thanks for being my friend."

It was a concealed goodbye, and Annabeth knew it. She turned in a half-circle, about to correct him, but he shook his head. "You know that's what has to happen, Annabeth."

Deep down, Annabeth did know. That was what she'd been thinking about for years. Sometimes she'd wished she could marry anyone she liked. Sometimes she'd have dreams of Percy and herself, married and ruling over Olympera together.

But those were dreams. And dreams weren't real.

They'd stopped in front of the doors leading to the throne room. Two guards stood on either side of the massive wood, hands on their sword hilts and armor polished. They bowed respectfully to the princess and resumed their posts.

Annabeth couldn't bring herself to say the words. She'd never had trouble saying _you're welcome,_ but now, her throat constricted when she tried to speak. She choked and swallowed, then said, "No."

"What?"

"This isn't the end of our friendship, Percy," she said fiercely. Her grey eyes burned. "Just because I'm a princess and you're a guard doesn't mean we can't be friends!"

Percy said nothing, instead beckoned for the the guards to open the door. They obliged and slowly began to pull the heavy wood open.

"Look, Annabeth, my duty is to the throne and the family of who sits on it. You are part of that family, so my duty is to you. I can't risk it, okay? My sister is sick and my job is the only thing that keeps the money coming. If I loose it, my family is dead." His eyes burned. "I can't and won't be caught with you, okay? I can't risk my sister's life."

Each word was a blow to Annabeth's heart. He'd never talked about his family, and certainly not about his sister.

She knew Rosetta Stoneheart Jackson, Rossa for short. They'd last met when Percy's dad, General Poseidon, was given the highest award in the Olympera military: Honor of the Pure. It was an award for one who looked out for not only citizens, but also troops and other living creatures. It was given to those who honored the lives of everyone and everything, and tried to lessen the casualties.

Rosetta had been six, Percy eleven. Their dad had been 47 years of age. Now Percy was nineteen and Rosetta fourteen.

Percy's sea-green eyes were watching her as she fished for words, but found none. She lowered her head and didn't meet his eyes.

Armor clanking, Percy turned to face forward, and lifted her chin as well as the doors creaked open under the guidance of the guards.

Annabeth's mind drifted to Rosetta Jackson, or Rossa. While Percy had his father's wild black hair and sea-green eyes, Rossa had her mother's features. She had sky-blue eyes that changed color depending on where she was. Her brown hair fell in soft waves down to her central spine. She was lithe and graceful.

But when Rossa was on the eve of her fourteenth birthday, she contracted a disease that had never been heard of. The healers both from the palace and the public were mystified. The disease affected Rossa's lungs and made it extremely hard for her to breathe without pain. She often coughed up blood and phlegm.

The healers name the disease tuberculosis, from the Latin word _tuber,_ and gave Rossa a year to live.

Now it was near Rosetta's fifteenth birthday, and she was still hanging on. Percy's job and Poseidon's retirement funds helped keep the medicine coming, but the healers said Rossa was nearing her end. It would be easier to let her go.

The Jackson family refused without hesitation.

Now Percy was working to keep Rosetta alive.

"Princess Annabeth and Guard Perseus," Queen Athene's voice came from within the room. "Step forward."

About ten royal guards were there, standing five on each side of the two thrones. King Frederick and Queen Athene were seated, both wearing simple robes of white and gold with purple cloaks draped over them.

Poseidon Jackson was there, dressed in his old army uniform with his badge. He was smiling proudly. Sally Jackson, his wife, stood next to him, wearing a gold dress that was clinched at her waist and flowed to her ankles, paired with flats. Annabeth wondered how they'd gotten here so fast from their manor, but shook the thought away.

Then her heart clenched as Percy gasped.

Rosetta Stoneheart Jackson sat in a chair next to her parents. A pale hand was pressed to her chest. She wore a turquoise dress that was loose on her, having lost so much weight to tuberculosis. She was a skinny as a stick and looked sickly, but Percy was staring at her like she was the only light in his world.

 _Speak of the devil, and he shall come,_ Annabeth thought bitterly.

A healer stood next to her, coaxing water and some kind of powder and fruit mixture into Rosetta's mouth. She sniffed it and turned her head away.

Percy dragged her forward until they were right in front of the thrones. Then he bowed, a fist clasped to his chest. Annabeth shook off her shock and dropped into an elegant curtsy.

"Rise," King Frederick intoned, and they did. Percy helped her up, and pressed a sweet kiss to her knuckles. Her mother smiled.

Annabeth prepped herself for a long speech, and it was a good thing she did, and as Queen Athene began to talk about Percy's bravery, she sunk back into her thoughts about Rossa.

~~xx-00-xx~~

Seeing his sister on that chair only increased Percy's surprise factor for the day. Rossa hadn't been out of the house in _ages._ And now, there she was, sitting in the royal throne room with a hand on her chest and medicine right near her head.

 _Why was she refusing the medicine!?_ It would take away her pain and make her almost normal for at least an hour. It would help her lungs.

It would help her live.

Percy desperately wanted to shout out to Rosetta. His little Rossa was sitting a mere fifteen feet away, and he couldn't talk to her. It was killing him like the tuberculosis was killing her.

 _Rosetta Stoneheart Jackson! Take the meds!_ His mind screamed, but no one could hear him, plus Queen Athene and King Frederick were sitting so close, he couldn't scream to her.

He felt a weight on his left and saw Annabeth, staring at his sister in shock. Her grey eyes were fixed on the medicine in the healer's hand.

Queen Athene frowned, and Percy knew he had to take fast action. He snatched Annabeth up by the arm and dragged her to the front of the thrones. He then dropped her and bowed, the customary "fist-to-the-chest" bow. Annabeth snapped herself out of it and curtsied delicately.

"Rise," King Frederick said, and Percy helped Annabeth up, with a kiss to her knuckles. Queen Athene smiled in satisfaction.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson," King Frederick said, standing. "Named after two mighty heroes from the Greek myths, today you are brought here because you have performed a deed that saved a member of the royal court."

Percy bowed again. "It is my duty, or is it not?"

King Frederick smiled. He liked guards that weren't afraid of him, the ones that saw him as an equal.

"Yes, it is. But denying a prince, one of higher rank, was an especially good deed." Queen Athene interrupted. She pressed a finger to her chin.

"You are too kind, Majesty," Percy said, bowing once more. "My thanks to you."

Athene gave another rare smile. Poseidon and Sally Jackson beamed with pride. Rosetta paused from her labored breathing long enough to smile with her parents.

"As a reward," King Frederick continued. "You will be made my daughter's knight, and..." he paused.

Annabeth frowned. She didn't know what the second part was.

"Your sister will be admitted to the palace's private hospital sector, for the best care in all the land."

Percy's head jerked up, and his eyes widened at the king's words. "Rossa will be cared for in the... _royal_ hospital!?"

The king smiled again. "Yes. That is your reward. Step forward." Frederick beckoned for the healer to push Rosetta's chair next to her brother.

The scraping of wood across the tile floor was heard as the chair was pushed to Percy's side. A shadow fell across Percy's face as Rossa reached down and pressed a hand to his cheek.

"Rossa," Percy whispered, a lump in his throat. "Oh my God, Rossa."

"Percy," Rossa's scratchy, soft voice filled Percy's ears. "Percy, it's okay. Let me go."

"No, Rossa. No way." Percy clutched a handful of Rosetta's long, wavy, and soft brown hair. "I'm never letting you go."

Rossa smiled sadly. "Percy, I'm not immortal. You're not immortal. Let me go. Save yourself the pain. Please. I'm causing you more pain by watching me die then I'll actually cause you when I die."

"You're not dying at fourteen, Rossa. Not on my watch," growled Percy. King Frederick and Queen Athene wisely gave the siblings some time together.

"Then I'll die at fifteen, Percy. Tomorrow's my birthday, remember? I'll die on my birthday. It's my birthday wish." Rossa ran her fingers through Percy's hair. Soft, graceful, pale finger, so unlike her older brother's tan and calloused ones.

"You'll die on your 90th birthday, Rossa," snarled Percy.

"I'll die on my fifteenth," Rosetta said firmly. "You'll be twenty in three months, Percy. _Twenty._ You've almost reached manhood, and a man knows when he should let go."

Percy's eyes flashed. "Dad's fifty-five, and he's not letting you go."

"Dad'll let me go if I want to go," Rosetta folded her hands together. Artist's hands, long and graceful. She tilted her head and peered down at him, sky blue meeting sea green. They spoke unspoken messages to each other, Rossa's imploring, Percy's adamant and angry.

Annabeth stood next to Percy. She bent down to whisper in his ear.

" _You never go against the wishes of a maiden,_ " she whispered, her hot breath in his ear.

Percy turned angrily to her, mouth opened to speak, when Rossa let out a strangled gasp and collapsed onto the floor.

 **Chapter 2, guys. Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review, fav, or follow!**

 **Next chapter will take a bit, since I'm traveling with sketchy Wi-Fi. If you've read my other stories, you should know: I'll be updating less frequently for a month, usually gaps for about two weeks.**

 **Have an awesome day! Sorry for the cliffhanger (not).**

 **See ya next time!**

 **-Starfire72**


End file.
